Surfer's Paradise: Sequel
by ShyGuyTsukasa
Summary: A very important guest has entered the hotel and he immediately had his eyes on Nina. Baumer doesn't like it one bit.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey everybody! The long waited sequel is finally here! I've been wanting to write it for a while but I have never had the time. I hope you all enjoy it!**

"Welcome to Surfer's Paradise, I'm Andrew Baumer. The daytime manager."

Summer was finally here! The year went by in a flash. Baumer couldn't believe it. And just a few days ago, the groms were settling into the staff house. Baumer decided he was going to be more lenient with them.

…

Okay, maybe not _too_ lenient. Just a little bit. Yeah, that sounded good. He was the manager at the hotel after all, and everything had to be perfect. He had to make sure that all the customers were happy and that their requests were fulfilled. And that kept Mr. Ridgemount happy. Baumer didn't want to get on his bad side.

With Giorgio co-owning Surfer's Paradise, Mr. Ridgemount seemed less stressed and even offered him to have a day off! Baumer accepted the offer and decided to save his day off for later. He could take Nina somewhere. He had Giorgio to thank for helping Mr. Ridgemount with his stress.

Nina.

Baumer and Nina tried to spend as much time together as they could. Nina was starting college in the fall and they made sure to text/call as much as they could. Nina was coming today really soon. It would be her first day back. The last that they saw each other was March break and after that, exams and assignments started piling up and Nina found herself really busy. They hadn't seen each other since then. When that semester was over, Nina went to travel with Giorgio to spend time together. Baumer had been really happy for her to have spent time with her father. She really needed it. He was really excited for her to come.

"Sir?"

Baumer really missed her.

"Um, excuse me?"

And he made sure.

"Sir?"

That when he saw her.

" _Sir?_ "

He would-

"SIR?!"

Baumer jumped in his place. "Gah! What?!" He saw Johnny standing in front of him. Baumer let out a sigh of relief. Okay good, just Johnny. His best employee. If it had been Reef… "Yes Johnny, what can I do for you?"

Johnny just stared back at him. "Before I say, are you okay? You were just staring off into space."

"Yes yes, I'm fine!" Baumer replied. "Just… _excited_ for Nina to come, is all."

Johnny smirked.

A faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "Okay, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Our V.I.P guest has arrived."

" _Nina_?!"

"What? No. If it was her, I would have said _Nina_ is here."

"Oh."

"Well, our V.I.P guest-"

"Wait wait, is their room all prepared?"

"Yes."

"Okay, continue."

"The V.I.P guest is here!"

As if on cue, a man in about his early twenties burst through the door with a back pack on his shoulders and suitcase in hand. He had brown tousled hair and blue eyes. He made his way over to the counter.

"That's the famous surfer Seth Evans." Johnny told Baumer.

"Ah yes, I've seen him on TV."

"You watch _TV_?"

Baumer narrowed his eyes to Johnny. "Yes, I watch _TV._ "

Johnny blinked. "No! No! That's not what I meant!" He held up his hands in defense. "I mean, I wouldn't think you would watch something about surfing that's all. You don't surf."

Baumer nodded. "Okay, I see how you might think that." He then turned to Johnny. "I don't surf, but I was thinking that maybe I could learn how to so then I could surf with Nina. She enjoys it so much." A smile appeared on his face. "And I would love to do something with her that she enjoys, you know?"

Johnny grinned. "Well Andrew, leave it to me. I'll teach you how to surf." He gave Baumer a thumbs up.

Baumer smiled. "Thank you. I'll be looking forward to that."

"I'm kinda weirded out about seeing you smile all the time." Johnny teased. "Nina must have really changed you."

"For the better."

Johnny nodded.

Seth Evans put his bags on the floor and ran his hand through his hair.

"Welcome to Surfer's Paradise, Mr. Evans. My name is Andrew Baumer and I'm the daytime manager."

"Surfer's Paradise, oh my god. I'm finally here! This is such a nice hotel you have here." Seth looked around the hotel lobby, amazed. "You even have a shark tank! Holy sh-"

Baumer cleared his throat.

Seth looked over at him. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Baumer looked at him. "Now, be sure to ask me or my employees for anything you might need. We do want to make your stay more pleasurable."

Seth looked over at Johnny. "Are you an employee or another manager?"

"Employee." Johnny replied. "I work here at the front desk."

"And one of my best."

"What's your name, sir?"

Johnny blinked. Sir? That's a first. "It's Johnny."

Seth held out his hand for Johnny to take, and they shook hands. "Very nice to meet you Johnny." He turned to Baumer. "You too, sir." He then shook hands with Baumer.

Baumer kept his smile. And it wasn't forced. This kid was really polite and he wasn't _rich and snobby._

" 'Kay cool, where is my room?"

"You'll be staying in the suite."

"Sweet." Seth grinned.

"Yes, the suite."

"…Okay so where is it?"

"Haha, don't you worry Mr. Evans. I'll have somebody take your bags and take you there." Baumer told him. "Now let's see…Broseph!"

What?" Broseph asked, pushing a trolley with suitcases.

"I need you to-"

"No way, Seth Evans!" He rushed over. "I'm such a fan, your surfing is amazing. I can't believe it."

"Thank you, Broseph! It's always nice to meet a fan." Seth smiled at him. "Maybe I could teach you some pointers?"

"That would be great!"

"Cool."

"I'll be right back, just stay here and I'll take you to your room." Broseph hurried onto the elevator and Seth watched it go up. "He was a cool guy."

Johnny laughed. "That's Broseph for you." He looked over at Baumer who was just staring at something. "Uhm, sir?"

Baumer had been staring at Nina, who was walking through the door with Fin next to her.

Nina's long locks have been chopped off into a nice shoulder length cut. She was wearing a white tank top and purple capris with flip flops.

Fin's hair had grown past her shoulders and it was currently tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a white tank top and green shorts with flip flops.

They were at the entrance talking to each other.

Baumer felt somebody nudge him. His head snapped to his right wear Johnny was standing.

"Sir…Seth is eyeing Fin or Nina." Johnny whispered.

Baumer looked over at Seth, who was staring at the entrance where the girls were.

Seth looked over at Baumer and Johnny. "Who's the hottie?"

 _He's obviously talking about Fin, right?._ "Fin." Baumer replied. "Last year she was a maid, but this year, we decided to make her another surfing instructor."

"Cool." Seth made his way over to the girls. "Hello Fin."He said, taking Nina's hand and kissing it.

Baumer watched as Seth was taking Nina's hand. Wait a minute, wait a minute, _wait a minute._

This guy…

Was _interested_

 _IN NINA?!_

Baumer slammed his fist onto the front desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny jumped at the sudden noise. "Sir? Is everything alright?" He glanced over at Baumer's fist. He was clenching it so hard that it was turning white. And it was bleeding. "Andrew, your hand-"

Baumer was fuming. "No, it's _NOT_ alright! He has his hands all over Nina! Guest or not, I'm not-" He paused and looked at his hand. "Shit."

"Seth asked you what her name was and you said Fin?"

"No." Baumer replied. "He asked 'who the hottie' was." He air quoted. "Remember?"

"Yeah."

"And I didn't know _who_ he was talking about. I just said Fin's name because like hell I'm going to say my _girlfriend's_ name and get him all interested, right?"

"Right."

"Oh…you've got the wrong person."

Nina's voice got their attention and they looked over at the entrance.

"My friend here is Fin." Nina told Seth. "My name is Nina."

"Hey." Fin greeted.

Seth blinked. "But the manager told me-"

Nina cut him off and looked over at the front desk. "Andrew!" She ran over to him.

Baumer felt his heart skip a beat when she called his name. When she ran into his arms, he held her and didn't want to let her go. "Nina, oh my god. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too!" Nina hugged him back and gave him a big kiss on the lips. "I'm here and we can hang out!"

"Definitely." Baumer smiled at her.

Johnny looked over at Seth and saw that he was just surprised and shocked.

"And hi to you too, Johnny!" Nina grinned.

Johnny looked at her and smiled. "Hi Nina. How are you today?"

"I'm great!" Nina smiled. "My trip to Italy with daddy was amazing! We had so much fun!"

Johnny smiled. "Good to hear and good to have you back."

Nina grinned.

Fin walked up to them slowly. "Sir, I'm sorry to be late for work." She addressed Baumer. "I got here at the same time as Nina and we just talked for an hour." Fin didn't care about the strike. She had seen her friend after a _year_ and they just talked so it wasn't a big deal to her.

"It's alright." Baumer told her.

"…I'm sorry?"

"It's alright."

Fin nodded. "Alright." She went to give Nina a hug. "So glad you're back. See you later?"

Nina laughed. "Yeah!"

Fin grinned and walked off.

Baumer chuckled.

Reef came out of the elevator with Broseph. " _The_ Seth Evans is here?!" He gasped. "Oh my god, it's him!"

"It is!"

Seth smiled. "Hi there."

Reef grinned. "I am such a big fan of yours!"

"Reef."

Reef blanched and looked at the manager. "Bummer!" He cleared his throat. "I mean Baumer!" He grinned sheepishly at him.

But Baumer wasn't having any of that.

"Look sir, I'm sorry I slept in but my next surfing lesson is only at 9:30." Reef explained. "So _technically_ I don't start until then, right?"

"It's 9:30 right now." Baumer replied with a small smile.

Reef let out a little scream. "Look sir, I'm sorry!" He apologized.

Baumer put a hand up. "Save it." Then he smiled. "I'm in a happy mood right now, so I'm going to let it slide."

"I'm sorry?" Reef couldn't believe it. Why was Baumer…? Oh wait; it is the first day back right? Maybe he's being _nice._ No, because last year- Wait, Reef knew why. It had been so obvious! He went up to Nina and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're here! This is perfect! I won't get a strike!"

Nina just smiled at him. "Hi?"

Baumer was seething.

"…I should not have done that." Reef backed up. "I should not have done that."

"REEF!" Baumer shouted. "GET TO YOUR DAMN LESSON _RIGHT NOW!_ "

Reef sprinted away.

"And Broseph! Why are you just standing there?!" Baumer demanded. "Get Mr. Evans' bags up to his room!"

"Yes sir!" Broseph grabbed Seth's suitcase and surfboard*. "Follow me, sir."He went towards the elevator with Seth following him. They went inside the elevator and it went up to the floor of the suite.

Baumer took a deep breath and exhaled.

Nina looked up at him. "Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"First day back and he pulls a stunt like this." Baumer shook his head. "I'm going to have to do something."

Nina blinked. "Do something? What do you mean?"

"You _know_ what I mean."

Nina gaped. "Andrew, it wasn't intentional! He was just really happy that you were in a good mood. And well, he did kiss my cheek but you _know_ he likes Fin! I mean, Fin was telling me how-"

"I guess I just overreacted…" Baumer smiled a bit to her. "I'm sorry."

"No, you didn't overreact. That's okay." Nina smiled. "I would get jealous too if a girl kissed you when she got too happy. Its okay, Andrew. You have nothing to apologize for."

Baumer smiled and hugged her. "Sounds great."

Nina smiled and hugged back.

Xxx

Broseph put Seth's suitcase and surfboard* on the floor. "You'll be in this room during your stay. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask.

Seth nodded. "Thank you."

Broseph nodded and left the suite, closing the door behind him.

Seth started unpacking. He had a feeling he was going to like it here. A surfing hotel? Come on, that's perfect for someone who loves to surf. The view from his hotel was just breathtaking. It was like a paradise. A _Surfer's Paradise_. He face palmed and chuckled. Well no fucking shit.

"It _is_ the name of this hotel." Seth muttered to himself. He was also going to enjoy his stay because of the girl he had his eyes on.

Nina.

He had to know more about her. After what happened in the lobby, Seth pretty much figured out that Nina was with the manager. What was his name again? Anyways, he didn't care _who_ she was seeing. He was just going to break them apart. Because Seth Evans always gets what he wants.

.

.

.

 _No matter what._

 **A.N: Ouuu, things are heating up and looks like Seth is about to make his move!**

 *** I feel so stupid in forgetting to mention that Seth has his surfboard** _ **with**_ **him. So ya, he has his surfboard with him, sorry for the confusion!**

 **Chapter 2 is up; I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I'm about to work on chapter 3 and it should be up soon.**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **S.G Tsukasa**


	3. Chapter 3

After unpacking and settling into the suite, Seth decided to go surfing. He didn't have to change since he was already wearing his swim trunks. He planned that from the start. He was going to wear his swim trunks to the hotel and go surfing right away after he settled in. He grabbed his surfboard and his room key and shut the door behind him and made his way downstairs. He saw Baumer at the front desk that was greeting guests and typing away at the computer.

"Your room will be on the 5th floor." Baumer told the guest with a smile. "Enjoy your stay."

That's right. Andrew Baumer.

Seth had to clear things up with him and get on his good side. He couldn't have Baumer hating him right?

The customer smiled back. "Thank you." They followed Broseph who was grabbing their bags and walking to the elevator.

 _Now's my chance!_ Seth sprinted towards the front desk and came face to face with Baumer.

Baumer noticed Seth was at the counter and he was ready to say something but Seth cut him off.

"Mr. Baumer." Seth started. "I'm sorry about earlier and for kissing Nina's hand. I didn't know that she was your girlfriend and I shouldn't have done that." He stretched out his right hand for Baumer to shake. "I hope we can put this behind us and start fresh."

Baumer took Seth's hand. "Thank you for your apology, Mr. Evans."

Seth smiled back and let go of his hand. "You're welcome."

Baumer smiled back.

Seth turned around. _There you have It._ Then he smirked. _Now let's get to surfing shall we?_

Xxx

Seth arrived at the beach. _Wow, the view is amazing._

And it was. It was a beautiful day. There was not a cloud in sight and there was a slight breeze. Perfect. It was the _perfect_ weather for surfing.

Seth kicked off his flip flops and made his way towards the water.

A white short board with mini purple hearts scattered on the left side washed up to the shore. He looked up at the water and saw Nina rushing for it.

"Are you okay?!" Johnny called from deeper into the water.

"Yup! Just going to get my surfboard!" Nina replied. She looked up and came face to face with Seth. "Hi." She smiled.

"'Are you okay?' What happened? That must have been some wipeout."

"Oh, I fell off my surfboard." She replied.

"Are you okay?"

Nina laughed. "Yes yes. I am."

"Oh, okay good." Seth smiled. "Are you on break now and catching some waves?" He asked.

"Break?" Nina wondered. "What do you mean? I started surfing just a while ago."

Seth shook his head. "No, I mean…do you work here?"

"Nope. I'm a guest."

Seth grinned. "So you can surf whenever the hell you want."

"Whenever I want!" Nina grinned back.

"Where are you staying?"

"Royal Suite."

Seth whistled. "Wow, you must be some _really_ fancy guest then."

Nina laughed. "Yeah, I'm actually the-"

"Nina! There is a wave coming!"

"Oh!" She turned around and then back to Seth. "I have to surf this!"

Seth smirked. "This is a big wave, sure you can handle it?"

"Watch me!"

Xxx

Seth stared in awe as she walked up shore. "Damn, that was amazing."

Nina smiled."Thanks!"

Seth rubbed the back of his head. "So uh, do you want to continue surfing?"

"I'm sorry. I can't!" Nina replied. "I'm having lunch with Andrew."

 _God damnit._

Johnny got out of the water with the surfboard under his arm. "Alright guys, I'm going to grab something to eat before my shift." He smiled. "Nice surfing with you, Nina."

Nina's eyes widened. "W-Wait, you're leaving so that means…what time is it?!"

"11:30."

"11:30?! Oh my god!" Nina put her hands on her head. "I totally lost track of time!" She picked up her surfboard. "Maybe we can surf another time, Seth!" She ran back into the hotel. She past Baumer, who was at the front desk.

"Hey-"

"I'm sorry Andrew! I'll be down soon!" Nina entered the elevator and it took her up to the Royal Suite.

Xxx

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Nina rushed downstairs and went over to the front desk. "What time is it?! Am I late!?"

Baumer smiled. "You're just on time."

Nina glanced over at the time that was on the computer. "It's 12:05! Oh no, I'm sorry for being late!"

Baumer shook his head. "It's fine, really. Now let's go have some lunch."

"Okay okay, but it's on me."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

Baumer sighed. "Fine fine."

Nina grinned at him and when she reached into her pocket, her grin faltered.

Noticing her expression, Baumer grew concerned. "What?"

"Looks like you'll be paying." Nina replied. "I forgot my wristlet in my room." She sighed. "I'm sorry!" She added.

Baumer shook his head. "It's okay, it's okay. What were you doing before anyways?"

"I was surfing with Johnny and then Seth came over-"

"What?" Baumer was surprised. "What did you guys do?"

"Just talked." Nina replied. "And then he watched me surf."

"Watched you _surf?"_ Baumer's voice was low.

"Yeah! That was it and then I ran over here to have lunch with you!" Nina smiled at him. "Which I'm so excited for!"

Baumer calmed down and took her hand in his. "Well then, let's enjoy ourselves!"

Xxx

After enjoying their lunch date, Baumer went back to work and Nina spent the rest of the day with Giorgio which Nina enjoyed very much.

Seth had spent the rest of the day surfing, only grabbing a bite to eat when it was around supper time. Even after he ate, he went back to surfing. He decided it was enough and went back inside. He saw Baumer at the front desk eyeing him.

"Yes?"

Seth came off a little rudely but he didn't care.

" _Nothing_." Baumer replied, going back to his work.

 _This fucking guy._ Seth took a deep breath, passed Baumer and went into the elevator to take him up to his suite. He went to take a quick shower and sat on the bed. All day he was surfing but…he was alone. None of the others were there with him. Little did he know, they were surfing at the office. But Seth didn't know that. How was he supposed to enjoy surfing when there was no one surfing with him? He shut the lights and lay down on his bed. Maybe tomorrow he and Nina could surf together. She was a guest after all; she wasn't limited to breaks and shifts. She could surf whenever the hell she wanted. He closed his eyes. Yeah, that's a good idea.

He was going to ask Nina to surf with him tomorrow.

 **A.N: I'm sorry it took long for this chapter! I was having writer's block and didn't know what to write. But with the help of my friends, I had these ideas and I knew I had to write them quickly! XD**

 **So here is chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy the story so far! It may be starting off slow but it will start getting good! XD**

 **I'm going to work on chapter 4 so stay tuned!**

 **S.G Tsukasa**


	4. Chapter 4

Seth woke up the next morning. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair and stretched. He got out of bed and quickly dressed into his swimming trunks, a white wife beater and flip flops. He was looking forward to asking Nina to join him in surfing. He had to admit, Nina was a pretty great surfer! He was amazed at how she handled the waves. He was even thinking of asking her to surf against him, you know, have a little competition. He opened the curtains to let the sun shine through. It was yet again another beautiful day! Not a cloud in sight and a perfect day to swim.

"I'll see you this afternoon!"

Seth jumped. That voice… it was Nina's! He looked out the window and saw her outside with Giorgio, Mr. Ridgemount and Baumer.

"Who are those two guys?" Seth didn't know who the two big bosses were. He knew they owned the hotel but that's about it. He saw Nina give Baumer a kiss on the lips and got into the limo that was beside them. The two bosses got in after her. So Nina was only going to be back in the afternoon…

Wait a minute, wasn't it already the afternoon? What time _was_ it?

Seth glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to his bed. _**9:00am**_

Why in the…

Seth _never_ woke up early. He always woke up later than 11:00am! What was Nina doing to him? He sighed and grabbed his room key. He might as well grab some breakfast.

Xxx

Seth had spent the whole morning in the DR. He hadn't even realized that time went by so quickly. He was waiting for Nina to come back. It was taking long for her to come back though. He was almost getting…worried.

The entrance to the hotel opened and those two bosses came through the door with Nina behind them.

"Andrew!"

Seth saw Nina wrap her arms around him and give him a kiss.

That's it.

He had to find out who those two men were.

Seth left a 20$ bill on the table and walked over to them, going over to the young couple. "So Andrew, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Baumer had his arm draped around Nina. "To?" He asked.

"Ah, Mr. Evans. The celebrity surfer." Mr. Ridgemount extended a hand to Seth. "I'm James Ridgemount, co-owner as of last year, of Surfer's Paradise."

Seth smiled and shook hands with Mr. Ridgemount.

"I'm Giorgio Botticelli, co-owner of Surfer's Paradise and this is my daughter Nina." Giorgio flashed a grin and held out his hand for Seth to shake.

Seth smiled and shook hands with Giorgio. "I feel honored to meeting the owners of this wonderful hotel. I must say, it's really amazing to be here."

"Thank you, Mr. Evans."

"Oh please Mr. Ridgemount. Call me, Seth."

Baumer rolled his eyes. _Suck up._

"Well Seth, it was nice to meet you but I'm afraid we must be going." Mr. Ridgemount said.

"That's right. It was really nice meeting you, Seth." Giorgio left with Mr. Ridgemount.

When they left, Seth turned to Nina. "Wow Nina, I didn't know you were the daughter of one of the big bosses."

"Oh, I didn't tell you?"

"Nope."

"Oh…well I am!"

"Oh yes, I was wondering if you wanted to surf today." Seth asked her.

"Sure!" Nina grinned.

Seth glanced at Baumer and saw that he was getting tense. A smirk appeared on his lips.

Nina turned to face Baumer. "I didn't forget about dinner tonight. I'll surf and come meet you." She smiled widely at him.

Baumer nodded. "Okay, have fun." Then he watched as Seth and Nina walked in direction to the beach.

Xxx

"It was so fun! There was this big wave and I surfed it!"

"Uh-huh." Baumer twirled his pasta with his fork and put it in his mouth. All she's been talking about is surfing and how great Seth is at it.

"I wiped out twice but-"

Baumer looked up and swallowed his food. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Nina smiled. "Seth helped me. I'm all good."

There she goes with the " _Seth this"_ , " _Seth that"_. Baumer couldn't take it anymore. He took his wallet, grabbed two twenties and placed them on the table. He rose from his seat and began walking out of the DR.

"A-Andrew! Where are you going?" Nina grabbed her wristlet and followed him.

"I just feel a little sick that's all." Baumer replied.

"Okay, you can come to the royal suite if you want and you can relax there."

"Thank you for the offer but I'm just going to lie down in my room."

"O-Oh…okay."

Baumer left her standing in the lobby alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Baumer had felt really bad about leaving Nina in the lobby. He was frustrated at himself for getting so worked up. It annoyed him so much though! For him to listen to his girlfriend talk about some guy and his surfing skills. He knew Nina loved him but he still couldn't help but feel jealous. He decided to leave his room and take a walk. He had cooled down after storming off but this walk would do him good. It was only _**9:30pm**_ so it wasn't too late. He did have to work tomorrow so he knew not to stay up too late. He saw Seth heading for the elevator and clenched his fist. It was then and there that he decided.

 _Baumer was going to let him have it._

Baumer stormed up to Seth.

When Seth saw him, he smirked. "Hey Andrew."

Baumer grabbed him by the collar. "You got some fucking nerve."

"Excuse me, Andrew." Seth smiled smugly. "I would let go if I were you."

Baumer let go of Seth's shirt. That was the first time he ever got physical with a customer. This could cost him his job, but for some reason, he didn't care. "Don't call me Andrew."

"Tch. What do you want?" Seth was annoyed at this guy. Who was he to just walk up to him and grab his shirt?

"I want you to stop surfing with my girlfriend." Baumer demanded.

"And why is that?"

"Because all she talks about is you, surfing and how great of a surfer you are!"

"And that's supposed to be my fault?" Seth fumed. "What is the problem with me surfing with her?"

"You do too much of it with her!"

"It's not fun to surf all by yourself!" Seth shouted at him. "You know why I surf with her? Because she loves to surf as much as I do. She talks so passionately about surfing when we're together. She understands my love for surfing. None of my friends surf but when I'm with her, I have so much fun. And that is what is making me love her."

Baumer's eyes widened. "Love?" He chuckled. "Love? Are you serious?"

Seth looked up at him. Just like his father. Just like his father would say. Oh Seth was pissed now. He grabbed Baumer by the collar. "Oh and that is so funny eh, Mr. big shot manager? Do you honestly think that you can still be with her? What do you even talk about anyways? Boring things probably. There is one thing that she enjoys very much to do and it's the one thing we do together." He paused. _"SURFING!"_ He let go of Baumer's collar.

"I know she enjoys surfing. We've established that."

Seth put his arms up, palm facing upwards. "But there is a slight problem, isn't there?"

"And what's that?"

" _YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SURF!"_ Seth shouted. "You don't know how to do the one thing she enjoys so much!" Seth shouted. "That's why when she surfs with me, she has an amazing time! What the fuck does she do with you anyways? You even made her upset! And that's why I keep asking myself. _WHY IS SHE WITH YOU_?!" He was fuming. Why was Nina with this guy? He looked to see Baumer with a pained expression on his face. If Seth wasn't so furious with this guy, he might have regretted what he said.

"I don't know myself." Baumer replied. His tone of voice was so low that Seth couldn't hear him.

"What?"

"I honestly don't know why she's with me." Baumer looked at Seth with a pained expression still on his face. "Why is she with me when she can have you? Why is she with me when she has more fun with you?"

Seth's eyes widened and he let out a gasp. "Oh my god, are you breaking up with her?"

Baumer's pained expression turned into a glare. "What in the- NO! No way. If its surfing she enjoys, then I'm going to learn to surf. Right now." He started to head for the beach.

"…ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Seth roared. "It's almost 10 o'clock at night!" He glanced at the clock on the wall in the lobby to confirm. "Okay it _is_ 10 o'clock. But you can't surf now! It's too dark outside!"

Baumer spun around and faced Seth. "Why?! Why do you care anyways?"

"You could get hurt!"

"And why would you care?! You hate me don't you?!"

"I do, but that doesn't mean I want you to get hurt!"

Baumer held up a hand to shut him up. "Enough. I don't want to hear it." He continued going outside.

"Fine! Get hurt! See if I care!" Seth stormed off towards the elevator.

Little did Baumer know, Seth _did_ care.


	6. Chapter 6

Baumer woke up three days later in the hospital. When his vision came in focus, he realized he was looking at a different colored ceiling than his was. Where _was_ he? He turned his head slowly to the left and saw balloons, cards and a little stuffed teddy bear. He put the pieces together and figured out he was in the hospital. But what did he do to get himself in here? He slowly turned his head to the other side and saw Nina sleeping in the chair.

His eyes widened _. Nina._ What was she doing in here? What the hell happened to him?

Baumer noticed as Nina stirred and her eyes slowly opened. He fell silent and his girlfriend's eyes met his. He gave her a small smile and wanted to say hi but she immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Andrew!" Nina exclaimed. "You're awake! I'm so happy!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I was so worried! You were out for three days and…"

Baumer cupped her face. He was right. Nina was crying. And he was the reason for it. "Nina, I'm…sorry." The last time he saw her was when he left her in the lobby.

"It's okay, Andrew." Nina wiped her tears away and smiled.

"No! It's not okay! I made you worry and I ended up in the hospital and…" He paused. "How did I get in here anyway?"

"Seth told me you went out in a storm to go surfing." Nina frowned. "All because you wanted to learn how to surf." She looked down. "That's not…how to learn."

" _Seth_ told you?" Baumer's voice had an edge to it and he didn't realize it. "You were talking to him?"

"I went to visit him in his room here in the hospital." Nina explained.

Baumer stayed silent. Could she have visited Seth longer than himself? "Why did you visit him?" He asked.

"I was thanking him for saving your life." Nina told him.

"Saving my…" Baumer was shocked. Seth actually did care about him enough to save his life…

"Why did you go out there in the first place, Andrew?" Nina asked, pulling the chair closer to the bed. She took his hand in hers and locked eyes with him. "If you wanted to learn how to surf, you could have asked me." She smiled. "You know I would have."

"He kept saying how I wasn't good enough for you." Baumer explained. "How I should learn how to surf because it's something you enjoy doing so much." Tears formed in his eyes. "He kept saying how when you talk about surfing with him, you get so happy and with me, you can't because I don't know how to surf." The tears fell silently down his face. "I just got so mad and just went for the beach. It was stupid of me but do you realize how hurt I was when he told me I wasn't good enough for you?" He paused. "I was starting to believe him."

Nina gave him a kiss on the lips. "I love _you_ , Andrew Baumer. You don't have to listen to him because I love you and everything about you. So what if you can't surf? I will teach you! And if you don't like to, it's alright! We don't have to like the same things! I'm sorry if I would speak so highly about surfing, it just brings me closer to my mother." She smiled. "You _are_ good enough for me, Andrew. I choose you."

Baumer hugged her back and gave her a kiss. Those were the words he wanted to hear! And he almost wished Seth was in the room to hear it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Hey guys! Sorry that you had to wait so long for the update! This semester was crazy! I had assignment after assignment, and paperwork and ugh. By the time I upload this, the semester will be over and I'll be on my winter break! Woo! With that being said, I plan to work more on my fanfics.**

 **Thank you for your patience!**

 _ **S.G Tsukasa**_

Seth's arm fell motionless to his side. He was about to go into the room to see how Baumer was doing when he heard all that. He turned and leaned against the wall. He let out a sigh and smiled. _That's enough, no more chasing after her._ He thought. After what she said to Baumer, Seth realized he should stop this. Stop chasing after her. Maybe Seth wasn't really in love with her. Maybe he just enjoyed surfing so much with someone who equally enjoyed it. He decided to explain himself to her and ask her if she would like to surf with him more often and explain it was _only_ for surfing. He also had to apologize to Baumer for saying what he said. He let out a chuckle. _I'll just apologize for everything._ He lifted himself up from the wall and went to open the door.

"I see you've gotten yourself in quite a predicament."

Seth's eyes widened and he turned around. "Dad! What are you doing here?"

Mr. Evans walked up to his son. He wore a black suit and his brown hair was neatly styled with some gel. "What? I can't visit my son in the hospital?" He stopped so he was just in front of Seth.

"Well, you've seen me and I'm fine." Seth didn't want his father here.

"Fine?" Mr. Evans repeated. " _Fine?_ You think 2 days of being unconscious is fine?" There was an edge to his father's voice.

"Dad, I'm fine now."

"What's the matter with you? Surfing at night?" Mr. Evans asked.

"It's a long story."

"Oh, so this was thought out?" Mr. Evans asked.

Now Seth was getting pissed. "Listen, dad. I know you hate the fact that I surf, but there is a very valid reason why I did what I did."

"And what is that?"

"To save his life." Seth pointed to the hospital door they were standing in front of. "He went surfing at night and I went to save him."

Mr. Evans let out a smile. But he wasn't happy. "Who is this boy?"

"The manager of the hotel."

"Oh perfect!" His smile grew.

"For?"

"I've always wanted to shut the hotel down, and now I have a valid reason."

" _WHAT?!"_

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Dad, no…honestly, please! I love surfing." Seth begged.

"Seth, what if you get hurt another time? And it's worse?"

"Well, I won't! I'll be careful!"

"Surfing is _difficult_!"

That comment through Seth off guard. "How would you know?" He asked carefully.

Mr. Evans' eyes widened. He wasn't prepared to tell his son.

 _RING RING RING_

Mr. Evans jumped. Oh, it was his phone. "Hello?" He answered. "Yes I'll be there soon." He hung up and place the phone back into his pocket. "Seth, I need to go but I'll-"

"No! I want to know what you mean by that!" Seth asked him.

"I'm sorry…I need to go. I will tell you another time." Mr. Evans turned around and walked away from Seth.

Seth watched his father leave and buried his face into his hands. His father can't shut down surfer's paradise.

He just _can't._


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N** : Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Sorry for the long update, I've been having a little bit of writers block.

A couple of days later, Baumer and Seth were able to go back to the hotel. Nina had stayed with both boys to keep them company. Giorgio had come to pick them up from the hospital to go back to surfer's paradise. Johnny was going to take the role as the manager while Baumer rested so Baumer didn't put any strain on his body. Seth wasn't going to surf for a while until he fully recovered.

The three were sitting at a table in the DR eating lunch.

Seth slammed his hands on the table. "Alright guys, listen up. We have a serious problem." He was finally going to tell them what happened with his father. He had trouble keeping it inside so telling them would be a relief.

Nina looked up from her food and swallowed. "What is it?"

Baumer looked at Seth. "If this problem was so serious, why did you wait until now to tell us?"

"Well because I didn't know how to _tell_ you."

"What do you mean?" Nina asked. "Is the problem that serious?"

"Well seeing as my father wants to shut down surfer's paradise, yes." Seth replied.

"What?!" Nina gasped. "Why would he do that? _Why would he do that?!_ That's crazy! We can't let him! No!"

Baumer gasped. "No! I'll be out of a job!"

Seth shot Baumer a look of disapproval.

"I mean, oh no that'll be terrible."

"H-He…can't! I don't want it to shut down! I love it here!" Nina told them, eyes glistening with tears.

"We won't." Baumer put an arm around her and cupped her face with his other hand. "We'll do something."

Nina smiled and nodded.

"But what?" Seth asked.

"Protest?" Nina suggested.

"No." Seth answered quickly.

"Why?"

"Dad hates protests." Seth replied.

"So?" Baumer asked.

"Well, to save the hotel I don't want to do something he may not like." Seth explained. "There are plenty of other ideas."

"Well what idea do you have then?!" Baumer rose his voice. "Capture him and force him to not shut the hotel?"

Seth put his hand to his chin, thinking. "Hmm…"

"…I WAS KIDDING." Baumer told him quickly. He didn't want him to think he was _serious._

Seth smirked. "I know."

Baumer sighed. "Alright, what idea do you have then?"

"If only we can show him how much the hotel means to everybody and who would be affected if it does shut down." Seth told them.

"So like the thing where you get people to sign to go against something?" Nina suggested.

"Petition?"

"Yes that's it!" Nina grinned.

Seth smiled. "Yes, we can do that."

"How many signatures?" Baumer asked.

"Five hundred."

"Sounds like a lot." Nina commented.

Seth grinned. "Do you know how many guests are in this hotel?"

Nina let out a gasp. "That's right!"

"Two hundred and seventy four." Baumer told them.

Seth slowly turned his head to Baumer.

"I'm the _manager_." Baumer reminded him.

"Yes, I know."

Nina stood from her seat. "Well what are we waiting for?" She asked. She as eager to get these signatures.

"Okay, I'll have Johnny type out the paper." Baumer told them.

As if on cue, Johnny appeared. "Already done, sir."

"I made it 10 pages back to back and each page can have 50 signatures. All the signatures are numbered," Johnny explained. He put the papers in front of Seth. "And I think you should be number one." He smiled at Seth, handing him a blue pen.

Seth smiled back at him and took the pen. He signed his full name on the first line of the first page. "Alright you guys, let's get these 500 signatures."


	9. Chapter 9

Seth spend the whole rest of the day collecting signatures. Nina had been the second signature and Baumer was the third. Seth had gone to the younger staff and had them sign their names to save the hotel. They were pretty shocked when they heard what Mr. Evans' plan was and wanted to help in any way they could but with Seth's promise that he wouldn't let that happen, the groms were relieved. Seth then made his way to have the older staff sign the signatures. They immediately signed it and trusted Seth to take care of this matter, otherwise, they'd be out of a job. He had 18 signatures so far including himself and when he saw the Ridgemounts, he was about to ask for their signatures when he was suddenly pulled back.

"Are you thinking of going to see daddy for his signature?" Lo asked. "If he knew your dad wanted to shut down the hotel, he would _FLIP._ " She told him then she put a hand to her chin in thought. "Buuuut, if we really think about it, wouldn't your dad have told mine about all this?"

Seth crossed his arms. "I don't _know._ We're not exactly close. He's probably busy and has no time to come here."

"Well that's good, isn't it?" Lo smiled. "We have more time for signatures."

Seth smiled back. "I guess so." Then he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry about all this. I won't let my dad shut down this hotel. I know how much it means to everyone here, especially you since you are the owner's daughter." He blinked. "I-I mean, that has nothing to do with anything, even if you weren't the…" He stopped when he heard her laughing.

"I understand what you mean, Seth. And thank you, I feel relieved after you said that."

Seth felt his cheeks redden. "Ah well, you can count on me."

"Lauren, come on!" Mr. Ridgemount called out. "We are going to miss our family outing." During the span of that year, Mr. Ridgemount promised that he would spend more time with his family now that Giorgio helped him run surfer's paradise. Giorgio also promised Nina that they spend more time together.

"Sorry, Seth. I have to go. Do you want to catch a surf session with me when I get back?" Lo asked him. "O-Oh wait, you're still recovering…sorry."

"It's alright. We can always surf when I recover. Maybe we can do something else?" Seth asked.

"Maybe we could catch a movie?"

"Sure."

"Great!" Lo ran to her family. "See you later!"

Seth watched her go. _Woah, she just asked me out and I blushed and stuttered and…what is this?_

"Ouuu la la, well done, stud."

Seth jumped and turned around.

Nina grinned. "I came to talk to you about the signatures and saw all of this. And you're going to a movie later, oh that's so _romantic_."

Seth gave her a look.

"Sorry."

"I still have the 18 signatures and wanted to ask Mr. Ridgemount but Lo told me not to ask him just yet." Seth told her. "I understand why she should say that _and_ to make things even better, I'll ask him to sign last so when I talk to him about it, I'll be like 'oh we need 500 signatures' and he'll sign the last line and I'll be like 'oh look, we got 500' and he'll be relieved."

Nina laughed. "Sounds like a plan."

Xxx

When Lo got back from spending time with her family, she and Seth went to see the movie. They had gone to see the 7pm showing of a new movie that Lo had wanted to see. Seth had insisted on paying for the tickets for the movie and Lo bought the snacks. After watching the movie, Lo and Seth headed back to the hotel. When they got to the hotel, they stood in front of the entrance.

"I have to go back to the staff house." Lo told him. Lo was still working at the hotel but this time she was in the DR. She enjoyed staying in the staff house with her friends, even though Mr. Ridgemount asked her to come back to the penthouse, she declined his offer. She stayed working as a waitress and spends time with her family from time to time. Lo grew up as well. She still enjoys shopping but finally taught herself to limit her expenses.

"Okay." Seth smiled. "I had fun tonight. The movie was really good."

"Yeah, I enjoyed it too." Lo agreed. "And we should do it again next time."

"I'd love to." Seth agreed and smiled.

Lo leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Seth." She headed towards to the staff house.

Seth blushed and watched her leave. "G-Good night!" He called out before she was out of sight. He smiled to himself and entered the hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

Seth woke up the next day, feeling great. He was going to speak to Lo about going out again when she finished work. He had really enjoyed their date last night. Seth got out of bed and changed into a clean pair of underwear, shorts and a t-shirt and smoothed out his hair. He put his flip flops on, grabbed the papers with the signatures, his room key and headed out. Today, he was going to ask all of the guests at the hotel for their signatures. He was not going to go to each of their rooms to ask them, which would be rude, instead he was going to go around the hotel and asked them as they relaxed and enjoyed themselves.

Obviously.

…

Maybe Seth didn't think that through.

Anyways, Seth spent 2 hours running around the hotel and try to find every guest so they could sign. Some customers were pissed when they heard what Mr. Evans intended to do and they signed right away. Some asked why Mr. Evans wanted to shut the hotel down and Seth honestly didn't know. And that pissed him off. When he finally got all guests' signatures, he went to find Nina and Baumer to tell them the news. He had found them in the DR eating lunch.

"Guys!" Seth called out, waving as he went over to them.

"Hey!" They both waved back. "Come sit down!"

Seth took a seat and stared at their food. "Why are you eating lunch? Isn't it 10am?" He asked them, staring at the fish on their plates.

"Seth, its 12pm." Nina told him.

"Were you sleeping until now?" Baumer snorted.

"For your _information,_ I was going around the hotel to see the guests and ask for their signatures." Seth replied. "I currently have 292 signatures. I'm going to ask Mr. Botticelli, Mr. and Mrs. Rigemount, Tyler and George for theirs, and that will bump up to 297."

"I thought you wanted to ask Mr. Ridgemount last." Baumer commented.

Seth threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "That's right!" He slammed his hands on the table. "Damnit!" He rested his head on the table.

Nina scooted her chair over to Seth so she could rub his back. "I think this whole thing is stressing you out."

Seth lifted his head to look at her. "You think?" He gave her an unamused look.

Nina just smiled in response. "We'll help you, we're your friends."

"More like acquaintances." Baumer corrected her. "We only got along after he stopped going after you."

Seth glared at Baumer. "Really? You have to do this now?"

"Just telling the truth."

"Besides, he has Lo now." Nina giggled.

Seth gaped at her. " _Nina._ " He glared over at Baumer after seeing his grin. Then he sighed. "Fine fine."

"Well, I guess we can be friends." Baumer smiled at Seth. "Although, I will be going back to being the manager in a couple of days."

"That's true, but we'll find time to hang out." Seth told him.

"Of course."

Nina clasped her hands together. "This is great! You guys are finally friends." She noticed Seth and Baumer were quiet and had neutral expressions. Their attention was to the lobby and Nina looked over right away.

Mr. Evans was there talking to Mr. Ridgemount.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N** : Hey guys! Sorry if these chapters are short but this one will be longer.

Nina put a hand to her mouth in shock with her eyes wide then she turned her attention over to Seth.

Seth exhaled and inhaled slowly to keep his calm. Seeing his father made him angry and he had to control his temper. Seth and Mr. Evans normally argued so Seth felt the need to calm himself down before going over to see his father. If not, Seth would have been over there, screaming and possibly disturb the Ridgemounts up in the penthouse.

"Well Robert, when you said you wanted to meet me I didn't expect for you to come here." Were the first words to come out of Mr. Ridgemounts mouth. "I was on my way to meet you at your office."

And not the greeting Mr. Evans was expecting to hear. "Schedule opened up and thought I would save you the hassle of traveling to my office."

"Would you rather we speak in my office then?" Mr. Ridgemount raised a brow.

"No." M. Evans replied almost instantly. "This will be quick."

"If this is a serious matter, then we should speak in my office." Mr. Ridgemount countered.

"I have one thing to say to you James and I will say it here." Mr. Evans told him, meeting his gaze. "I plan to shut down Surfer's Paradise."

Silence filled the air and the tension grew stronger. _You could feel it._

" _WHAAAAAAT?!"_ Mr. Ridgemount bellowed. Did he hear right? Did this man that he hardly knew anymore wanted to shut down the hotel? "What the hell makes you think you could do that?" He asked in a low voice.

"I have my ways, James." Mr. Evans responded calmly.

Seth chose that time to intervene and Nina and Baumer followed close behind. "Dad!" He got between his father and Mr. Ridgemount. "I won't let you shut down this hotel." He told him with determination.

"And why is that?" Mr. Evans looked at his son.

"I have 292 signatures of people who don't want you to shut down the hotel." Seth told him, showing his father the papers.

Mr. Evans didn't even bother to look at them. "I don't care how many you have. I'm shutting down this hotel."

"Why?!" Seth dropped the papers, realizing they weren't going to change his opinion.

Nina quickly picked them up quietly but no one payed any attention to her anyways.

"Why!? You know how much I love this place!" Seth reminded him. "I love to surf and when I found out about his place, I wanted to come. I enjoy it here so much, why do you want to take it away?"

"You care too much!" Mr. Evans rose his voice. "And because of this, you got into an accident!" He looked over at Baumer. "Because of _him_."

Baumer's eyes widened in fear.

"Dad!" Seth called out, getting his father's attention back on him. "I told you that-"

Mr. Evans was getting enraged. "What if you get into another _accident_?!"

"I won't! I'll be careful!"

"Oh, and what surf at night again?"

"No! I won't do that again! Why do you care anyways?!"

Mr. Evans just about had it.

"I DO CARE BECAUSE I USED TO SURF UNTIL WHAT HAPPENED."

Seth's facial features softened and he stared at his father, unable to believe what he had just heard. "Dad, y-you…used to surf?"

"Yes I did, before you were born." Mr. Evans was uncomfortable to have to recall what happened that day but he decided to tell his son the truth. "I got into an accident while surfing, I'll spare you the details but I can't surf anymore and I was devastated that I had to stop and seeing how much you love it…well I don't want you to go through that."

First the first time in his life, Seth saw how vulnerable his father was. And that scared him. "I'm sorry that happened, dad."

"And then there is that surfer who died because of surfing." Mr. Evans recalled.

"A surfer that died?" Seth couldn't believe it.

"And her daughter is right next to you."

Seth's head snapped over to Nina. "Your mom…"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Seth gave her a hug.

Nina smiled and hugged back. "It's okay."

"It happened a long time ago but I'm sorry for bringing it up, Nina."

"It's okay."

"But if that ever happened to you Seth, I mean I don't know what I'd do."

Seth went to give his father a hug. It felt _nice_ to be engaging in this physical contact with him. It had been a long time since he hugged his father and doing it now…just felt right.

Mr. Evans wrapped his arms around his son quickly. He wasn't used to this physical contact, receiving it or giving it. And he was ashamed.

Nina smiled at the scene. She was happy to see Seth and Mr. Evans doing this. She turned to look over at her godfather.

Mr. Ridgemount was staring at the father and son, unsure of what to do. First, this man threatened to shut down the hotel, and now he was sharing a moment with his son.

"But dad." Seth said, breaking the silence. He pulled away from the hug. "I still want to surf, because I love it."

"Seth, please no." Mr. Evans begged.

"I want you to watch me surf and maybe you'll change your mind."

"Seth-"

"Dad, please."

Mr. Evans sighed. "Fine."

"There is a competition coming up in a couple of days and I want you to watch me compete in it."

"Very well." Mr. Evans nodded. "I'll come back to the hotel and watch you, and make my decision." He turned to walk out of the hotel. "I love you, Seth."

That took Seth by surprise but he smiled happily. "I love you too, dad."

After he watched his father leave the hotel, he turned to his friends. "Wow you guys, he hugged me and told me he loved me, and like this is the best day ever."

Nina smiled at him. "That's great!"

"So what type of competition is coming up?" Seth asked.

"Couples." Baumer responded.

"Awesome, I can ask Lo."

Mr. Ridgemount's head slowly turned in Seth's direction. "What?"

Seth blanched. "Uh, well with your permission of course, sir." He said quickly.

Baumer snorted.

"If it's alright with Lauren, then it's alright with me." Mr. Ridgemount responded.

Seth sighed of relief. "Yes, okay."

"I need to go in my office. See you kids later." Mr. Ridgemount walked away from them and headed towards his office.

.

.

.

"Kids?"

"Seth, please."


	12. Chapter 12

It was now the evening and Seth was in the main lobby of the hotel. He was scanning the area to search for Lo. When he saw her entering the lobby in her uniform, his eyes lit up and he ran towards her. "Lo!"

Lo smiled when she saw him. "Hey Seth, what's up?"

"Lo, I know you're off to work and all but I have a quick question." Seth told her. "You have like 2 minutes to spare?" He wondered.

"If you're going to ask me on another date, then it's a yes." Lo told him, grinning.

Seth blinked and then grinned. "I wasn't going to ask that, but-" His eyes widened. "I mean, I was but not like right now, I was going to text you soon and ask you and you know if you still-" He said while flustered.

Lo giggled. "I understand what you mean. Yes, I would love to go out on another date."

Seth raised his arms in the air, excited. "Yes!"

Now Lo laughed. "Now what were you going to ask me?"

"Well you know the couples surfing competition that the hotel is hosting?" Seth told her.

"The one in a couple of days?" Lo asked.

"Yeah, well I was wondering if you wanted to participate in it with me."

"I'm so sorry Seth, but I can't."

Seth frowned. "And why is that?"

"I'm going on a family trip and I'll be gone for a couple of days." Lo responded.

His expression didn't change. "Oh." Was all he could say.

"I'm sorry, Seth. And to refer to what you said before, I'm not really going to work. Yes, I have my uniform on but it's just to tell Kelly that I'll be leaving."

"When _are_ you leaving?" Seth asked.

"Like right after I tell Kelly."

"Oh." Seth went silent. "When will you be back?" He asked.

"On the day of the competition." Lo smiled. "I'll be there to watch you compete."

"But it's the _couples_ one! I can't enter by myself."

"Well no, but just ask someone else."

"Are you okay with me asking someone else?" Seth asked.

"Sure." Lo smiled. "This competition is really important to you." She walked closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I wish you luck and I know you can win it."

Seth blushed. "Thank you, Lo."

Lo smiled and left the lobby.

Xxx

Seth was now in the DR grabbing a bite to eat. He was worried because he didn't have much time left. The competition was in a couple of days and he had to find a partner right away and start practising. Since he has to get first place, he wants to practice as much as possible! He was looking all around the hotel for Nina. He wanted to ask her if she wanted to compete with him. He saw Nina and Baumer inside the lobby walking towards the entrance of the hotel. When he saw that Baumer wasn't in his work uniform, he sprinted over to them.

" _GUYS_!" Seth shouted, to get their attention. It was on impulse, they were half-way through the lobby. It wasn't like he was going to miss them.

They both turned around.

Baumer sighed. "What is it?"

"Hey Seth!" Nina smiled. "What is it?"

Seth panted. He had never sprinted so hard in such a short distance in a long time. "Oh my god, Andrew. You're so happy to see me."

Baumer clasped his hands together. "Nice to see you!" He slapped Seth on the back.

Seth flinched, looked at Baumer and grunted.

"What's up, Seth?" Nina asked.

"I have a question to ask you but are you in a hurry?"

"Yes." Baumer put his arm around her shoulders. "We have a dinner reservation at 7:00pm in town."

Seth's gaze shifted towards the clock in the lobby.

 _ **6:53pm**_

Well, damnit.

"Okay look, I have a fast yes or no question and it'll take like…2 minutes okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay so, Nina. Will you be my partner in the couples surfing competition?" Seth asked, looking at her.

.

.

.

"Dude."

Seth held his hands up. "Strictly surfing." He looked at Baumer. "I asked Lo but she couldn't. Nina is my only hope."

Baumer raised a brow. "' _Only hope'_?" He noticed Nina hadn't said anything in a while. He squeezed her shoulder. "Nina?"

Nina bit her lip. "I don't know, Seth." She answered softly.

Seth frowned. "What? Why?"

"Well…remember the last time I surfed with you?" Nina looked up at Baumer, still talking to Seth. "I don't want that to happen again." She wrapped her arm around Baumer's waist and rested her head on his chest.

Baumer blushed at the sudden gesture.

Seth smiled. "I understand." When he was surfing with her, he almost broke them up. He didn't want to risk that happening again.

"I'm sorry, Seth."

"No."

Nina blinked and looked up at Baumer. "What?"

"You should surf in the competition." Baumer smiled at her. "Seth has to win, right? Or else, Mr. Evans will shut down the hotel."

"Are you sure, Andrew?" Nina asked him. "I mean, I don't want the same thing to happen again."

"It won't be." Baumer said. "I was jealous of Seth spending all that time with you and now he's with Lo, so it will be okay."

Seth nodded. "Strictly surfing." He repeated.

"I guess…" Nina looked at Baumer. "Are you _sure?_ "

"Yes." Baumer replied.

"Okay. If Andrew is okay with it then, I'll do it."

"Yes!" Seth raised his arms in the air. "We're going to win this, partner!" He grinned at Nina, holding out his fist.

Nina looked at it. "Huh?" It took her a while. "Oh oh, fist bump." She bumped fists with him, smiling.

Baumer chuckled and glanced at the clock. _**6:58pm**_ "Nina, we have to go."

"Hold on, Andrew." Nina told him. "Seth, before we go, I have one condition for us training."

Seth looked at her. "What is it?"

"I get to spend 2 hours with Andrew each day until the competition." Nina told him. "I know how important this is to you but I do want to spend time with him."

Seth smiled. "Of course."

Baumer smiled lovingly and kissed Nina's forehead. "I'll be looking forward to each day."

Nina smiled happily.

Seth smiled at the sight. "Oh shit you guys, its 6:59. Better get going."

Nina let out a gasp and looked at Baumer. "Andrew, we got to go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him lightly towards the door.

Baumer chuckled. "Coming, coming." He followed her out the door.

Nina waved at Seth. "Bye Seth! Have a good evening!"

Baumer waved at Seth with a smile.

"Have fun!" Seth waved back and walked towards his room. This was an order in and movie night kind of night. Thankfully Nina said yes. He completely understood that they should spend time together and why she wanted to. He was not opposed to that. It wasn't right for him to say no. He wasn't going to anyways. He was going to relax tonight and prepare himself for tomorrow.

It was going to be a long day of surfing.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. This semester has finally died down and coming to an end.**

 **redpill8: Thank you so much for your encouragement! I will keep going and will be sure to add more romance.**

This was the second day of training and Nina collapsed on shore. Her surfboard washed up next to her. She was exhausted. They were practicing all morning and she felt like her body couldn't take it anymore. She was taking deep breaths to help bring her pulse back to a normal rate. After all that surfing, the rate had increased. It is normal though so Nina wasn't worried. It was also really sunny and Nina needed to stay dehydrated.

"Nina! Come on, get up. We're going to try that lift again."

Nina noticed the shadow and lifted her head. "Seth, please. We should take a break. We've been training all morning."

"We are going to do this until we get that lift right." Seth turned towards the ocean and began walking to his surfboard.

Nina sighed. _I guess one more time would be okay._ She got up and dusted the sand off herself, then she remembered that the sand was suck to her body because she was in the water so she rinsed her hand and stood up straight.

Seth stumbled while walking on the sand and fell into the water.

Nina ran over to him. "Seth, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Nina. You're right." Seth got up and stood straight. "Let's take a break and continue later."

Nina nodded. "Okay. Sounds good."

"Hey."

Nina and Seth turned to see who was there.

"Andrew!" Nina smiled.

Baumer was on the beach and he was carrying two water bottles. "Just thought you guys needed some." He smiled and handed them one bottle each.

"Thanks man." Seth took the bottle and drank half of it.

Nina did the same.

"So how is the training going?" Baumer asked.

"Good!"

"Yup, we're working on our lifts." Seth told him. "We still need to get this one lift right, but other than that, we're doing well. I see this contest going in our favor."

"That's really positive, Seth." Nina smiled at him.

"We need to stay positive for this." Seth told her.

"You're right."

"Anyways, I'm off." Seth told them with a smile. "I'm going to eat and take a long nap and recharge for when we resume practice later on."

"How later is later on?" Baumer asked.

"Like 5:00. If we start later, it might get dark and we will have wasted time."

"And what about spending time together? Do you remember our agreement?" Nina reminded him.

"No, I haven't. You have time now, so do it now."

"Andrew is busy now."

Seth threw his arms in the air. "That's not my problem!"

Baumer clenched his fist and grit his teeth.

"We didn't have time yesterday to be together because we were training all day. But today, I want to spend time with him. Two hours is not going to make a difference."

"Yes it will!" Seth rose his voice. "You two always go for dinner at 7:00. By the time the 2 hours are done, it'll be 9:00 and it will start getting dark. It's not safe to surf in the dark, do you _remember_ what happened last time?"

"Seth, I know how important this is to you but-"

"The competition is in _two days_. We have a lot to work on!"

"We can't overexert ourselves! It'll be bad for our bodies! I don't want anything bad to happen to us. If you continue to do this then…"

"Do you not see that I have no choice?" Seth asked her. "My dad will shut down this hotel if I don't win."

"I'm sure he won't. I think he's just scaring you."

"He's _serious_!" Seth bellowed, chucking the water bottle farther into the sand. "Do you honestly think he was lying? How stupid do you have to be? Do you want this hotel to be closed? Do you not want to see Andrew again or your friends? You love surfing too and this is the only place you can do it, can you? It's easy for you to surf whenever you want now that daddy owns half the business."

Nina frowned and was close to tears. She had never seen Seth like this.

"That's _enough._ "

Nina looked up and saw Baumer seething. His voice was so _low_ yet filled with rage.

"Oh, you want me to stop." Seth smiled slyly. "But I don't think I got my point across yet. _I CAN'T LET MY FATHER TAKE WHAT I LOVE AWAY FROM ME!"_

It took a lot of strength to muster up the courage to slap one of her friends, but Nina did it anyways.

"Listen here, Seth! I have been training with you all morning and all of yesterday. I had to give up spending time with my _boyfriend_ for your training. I never knew training with you could be as bad as this. I know how important this is to you, but you have to consider other people's needs. We are already fantastic surfers and those lifts were good, but you think they have to be perfect. Perfection doesn't exist. Surfers need a break too." Nina pointed a finger in his face. "I will _not_ be resuming training with you today. I will be taking a break and we will be resuming _tomorrow._ You will also be taking a break and recharging for when we surf again tomorrow. Is that _clear_?"

Seth and Baumer were baffled. That was totally unexpected and they didn't see that coming. Not from her.

"Alright." Seth agreed.

And with that, she spun on her heel and walked towards the hotel.

Xxx

After taking a long shower, Seth plopped onto the bed and grabbed the remote. He decided to order in tonight. Plus, that new movie came out and it was streaming on Netflix. There was a showing soon and he wasn't going to miss it. But before he was going to watch it, he had to do one thing. Apologize to Nina. He grabbed his room key and headed out the door.

Xxx

Nina had just left the spa. Ouu, it felt so nice to get a massage. She really needed it. While she was there, she decided to pamper herself a little bit with a facial and mani-pedi. She was absolutely in love with her red painted toe-nails. She was now going to head over to Baumer, who was at the front desk, to meet him.

"Nina!"

Nina looked up to see Seth. He was wearing a pair of pants, flip flops and was shirtless. His hair was wet, as if he just had gotten out of the shower and it was dripping down his chest. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for everything I said to you." Seth told her. "I should not have said that, I was stressed over this whole thing and took it out on you."

"It's okay." Nina assured him.

"Why?"

"Because you apologized."

Seth felt tears roll down his face. He was so stupid. Nina didn't deserve this. He had no right to say that to her. He had said all of that and she forgave him right away. He went in and hugged her. "Thank you."

Xxx

After apologizing to Nina, Seth went over to Baumer. He was going to apologize to him as well.

Nina stayed in the lobby waiting for the two boys to talk, she was going to give them some time alone to talk it out. She took out her book that she brought to the spa and continued reading.

Baumer was at the front desk, he had seen everything. Like why was Seth shirtless and hugging Nina? Oh, Seth was coming this way. What does he want?

Seth took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you for apologizing."

"I should not have went that far and should have stopped after your warning but I was mad and my mind was on something else." Seth explained.

"It's alright." Baumer told him, with a smile.

Seth sighed of relief.

"But make sure-"

Seth looked up at Baumer and his smile had disappeared. He had a stern look on his face.

"-that this does not happen again." Baumer said in a low voice.

Seth held his hands up in defense. "It won't."

"Because I did not like seeing Nina close to tears after what you said." Baumer continued on with this topic even though Seth wanted to move on. Well, he knew the consequences. He expected this as well.

"I promise it won't happen again."

"Good. And I think you should apologize to Nina." Baumer added. "Unless you already did."

"I did." Seth responded. "Did you see me talking with her? I was apologizing."

Baumer raised a brow. "And was it necessary to hug her?"

Seth sighed. "Look, I was happy she forgave me right away."

"Of course she forgave you right away, that's how she is."

Seth nodded. "I know."

Baumer narrowed his eyes. "I hope you're not taking advantage of her."

"What makes you say that?!" Seth fumed. What on earth was this guy talking about?

"Yelling at her and then apologizing. You knew she was going to accept your apology and now everything is suddenly alright? Is this part of your plan to take advantage of her?" Baumer asked, voice low.

Seth furrowed his brow. "What?! NO! Why on earth would you even think to mention that?"

"All you care about is winning this competition. I know how important it is to you but you have to consider other people too."

"I told you, my dad-"

"Yeah yeah, your dad is gonna shut down this hotel, blah blah blah." Baumer imitated his voice. "But that's still no excuse to do that. When you used to surf with Nina way back when, you were happy and full of life." Baumer recalled. "And now, that suddenly your dad has something to do with this, you are all pissed off and mad. I watch you guys surf sometimes and it's not the same."

Seth clenched his fist. "You don't _understand_."

"I do! You two must have-"

Seth slammed his fist onto the front desk. "YOU _DON'T!_ "

Baumer's eyes were wide in shock. He wasn't prepared for that. Silence filled the air.

Seth took deep breaths to try and calm down.

It was then that Nina decided to show up. "What happened?" She asked, turning to Baumer. She recognized Seth's expression and thought it wasn't the time to talk to him yet.

"Just talking." Baumer responded, eyes on Seth.

"Everything okay?" Nina asked, concerned.

Neither one of them answered her question.

"We're practicing tomorrow at 1pm." Seth finally spoke up and turned around to walk to the elevator to go to his room. "Don't be late."

"Um, okay."

Baumer seethed. "How polite of him."

"What happened?" She asked again.

Baumer put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "It's between me and Seth."

"I'm sorry that it happened." Nina told him sincerely. "He just was apologizing to me before and he should have done the same to you."

Baumer grinned. "Oh he did, but then it took a wrong turn."

Nina frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Baumer kissed her forehead. "It's alright." He smiled at her. "I'll see you later at 7 for our dinner date?"

Nina snorted. "No."

Baumer looked at her in shock. _What?_

"Let's hang out right now!" Nina grinned, throwing her arms in the air in excitement. "Those surfing rules don't apply today so let's spend time together all night!" She noticed his expression and her arms slowly went to her side. "Unless you work."

It was Baumer's turn to snort. "I'm the manager, if I want to not work and spend time with my girlfriend, I can."

"Yes!" The arms went up in the air again.

"JOHNNY!" Baumer bellowed across the lobby in direction of the dining room.

" _WHAT?!"_ Johnny was sitting in the DR, eating something. He was on his break and he decided he should eat before coming back to work.

"I'M TAKING THE NIGHT OFF!"

"ALRIGHT."

"…GET OVER HERE!"

"I'M NOT DONE MY SANDWICH!"

.

.

.

"Oh my goodness, how terribly rude of me. Yes, finish your sandwich first and then you can come. I'll wait here."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"OH MY GOODNESS. HOW TERRIBLY RUDE OF ME. FINISH YOUR SANDWICH AND THEN YOU CAN COME. I'LL BE WAITING HERE."

"ALRIGHT."

Nina was laughing.

Xxx

After a while, Johnny was finished his sandwich. He wasn't rushed and thanked Baumer for that. "Spending time together?"

"Yup!"

"Well, have fun and I'll call you if there is anything."

"Alright."

And Nina and Baumer walked hand in hand out of the hotel.

Xxx

After having dinner in town, Nina and Baumer went back to Nina's room to watch a movie. They were comfortable in her bed with the pillows propped up. A bowl of popcorn was sitting on Nina's lap and she was munching on it.

Baumer had his arm around her. "What do you want to watch?" He asked, flipped through channels to find a movie. "If there is nothing, we can Netflix."

Nina gasped when she saw one of the movie. "Leave it here!" She grinned at him. "This movie is Big Hero 6, it just started. Let's watch it!"

Baumer smiled over how excited she was. "Alright." He put the remote on the nightstand near the bed and snuggled with her.

Xxx

"Why did we have to watch this fucking movie?" Baumer sobbed, wiping his tears as the credits rolled.

"I know." Nina wiped her tears as well.

"I cried like 3 times. That was amazing."

Nina nodded. "I know." She smiled and then yawned.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Yeah." She grabbed the popcorn bowl and went to dump the seeds in the garbage before putting it in the sink. When she went back, she saw Baumer getting his things together. "You can stay if you want." She added, smiling.

"Really?" Baumer asked her.

"Of course!" She grinned then she yawned.

Baumer smiled. "Sounds good."

"I'll be back." Nina went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Baumer stripped out of his clothes and left his underwear on. Then he climbed into bed and waited for Nina.

Nina came out of the bathroom, shut the lights and climbed into bed. She snuggled up next to Baumer and smiled happily. "Good night."

Baumer kissed her forehead. "Good night."

And they fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

"Alright Nina. The competition is tomorrow." Seth told her. "Don't be stressed, don't be nervous because we got this."

"You're the one pacing." Nina remarked with a smirk.

Seth stopped and gave her a look. "Okay well, I can't help it."

"I understand."

"Okay well, let's get to training."

"Now, how long are we going to train?" Nina asked, arms crossed.

Seth held his right arm up. "I swear, we are only going to train a couple of hours. Then, you can spend the whole night with Andrew and rest up before the competition tomorrow."

Nina smiled at him. "Thank you, Seth. That is so nice of you."

"It's my way of giving you a break." Seth smiled back.

"Alrighty!" Nina cheered, putting her arms up in the air. "Let's go train and master these lifts!" She ran into the water.

Seth laughed and followed.

Xxx

After a couple of hours of training, Seth and Nina washed up on shore.

"Let's take a break to recharge and then we'll go back." Seth told her, standing up.

"Okay."

"Let's take all the time we need and drink a lot of water." Seth told her.

Nina suddenly collapsed on the sand.

Seth didn't think too much of it. He thought she was just tired and she had done it yesterday. "I'll pick us up some water bottles alright?"

Nina didn't answer.

When he didn't get an answer from her, Seth went over to her. "Nina?" He shook her.

Nothing.

"Oh my god." Seth started to panic. Was she unconscious?! She was still breathing. What was he going to do!? Not leave her here that's for sure. He picked her up bridal style and walked towards the hotel.

Xxx

Seth ran into the lobby in panic. "Somebody! Somebody help!" He cried. He was worried for Nina. He didn't know what to do. Was there a nurse office in this place? His eyes immediately went over to the front desk.

Wait.

Where the hell was Baumer? And Johnny? The front desk was empty and clean, except for one colorful paper. Now Seth was getting scared for Nina. His gaze shifted over to her. She was still unconscious. Maybe she could get sick after being in the water for so long. He then looked around the lobby.

Nobody.

What the hell?

He looked into the DR.

Nobody.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYONE?!" Seth growled. He was getting pissed off now. Did people tell him where they were going? Why was no one here?! Someone should be here to prevent something like this!

Wind blew that colorful paper right near his feet. He glanced at it.

 _ **THIS WEEKEND - 100**_ _ **th**_ _ **anniversary festival in town 9:00am-11:00pm**_

Seth raised a brow. Now it made sense why no one else was on the beach. Someone would have noticed Nina collapsing. Wait, Nina wanted to go to this event…but they had to train. He had to make it up to her somehow.

Seth glanced at the time written on the paper. "11?!" He glanced at the clock. _**5:00pm**_ He started to panic. Were they going to be out that whole time? When he heard murmuring and saw that the doors to the hotel opened, he sighed of relief.

Baumer was the first to go through. When the first thing he saw was his girlfriend unconscious being held by a shirtless guy who had a panicked expression, he dropped everything he had in his hands and ran over to them. "Nina!"

Startled by the noise, the guests looked over at the unconscious Nina.

"It's alright everyone. She'll be okay." Johnny told them, as each staff member started to enter the hotel. "Please go to your hotel rooms." He had to get them out of here. He didn't want them to have to worry. Johnny, with the help of Broseph and Reef, began escorting the guests back to their rooms.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Baumer asked, moving a wet strand of hair away from Nina's face. He was worried as well. "Call the ambulance!" He carefully took Nina into his arms.

"Yes sir!" Kelly ran over to the front desk and dialed 911.

"We were surfing and when we washed upon shore, she suddenly collapsed." Seth explained. "I then picked her up and ran to the hotel as quickly as I could." He added.

Emma and Finn entered the hotel. When they saw Nina, they ran over to her as well. "Sir, what happened?!"

"I should have stayed here." Baumer said softly.

Seth frowned and looked down. "It's not your fault."

"Sure it is."

Seth looked up at him.

"If I had stayed here in the lobby," Baumer started to say, eyes watering. "-she would have gotten help right away." He finished, voice breaking. Tears were also falling down his face. "What if something bad happens to her?"

"I'm sure she'll be okay." Seth assured, putting an arm on his shoulder.

The ambulance came right away and brought them to the hospital.

Xxx

A couple of hours passed and Nina was still unconscious. Baumer was sitting at her bedside, waiting for her to wake up. "Nina, please." He begged. "Wake up." He took her hand in his and kissed it.

Seth opened the door to the room. "Hey, I brought us some food."

"Not hungry." Baumer replied, still staring at Nina.

Seth left Baumer's sandwich on the table. "Save it for later then." He unwrapped his and began eating it.

"You think she'll wake up?" Baumer asked.

Because he was still chewing, he wasn't able to respond right away. There was still quite a bit of food left to chew so he took his time doing that. He didn't want to be rude however and gave a little response. "Mhm."

"When?"

Seth swallowed his food. "I don't know." He quickly responded and took another bite.

Baumer sighed.

The door opened and the nurse came in. "Visiting hours are over, boys. I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

"Leave? I can't leave! I want to stay by her side until she wakes up." Baumer told her. "Please!" He begged.

"Is this your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

The nurse smiled. "Alright. But can you leave the room? I'm going to do some tests on her and see how she's doing."

Baumer nodded. "Okay." He got up to leave.

Seth stood, threw the wrapper in the garbage and followed Baumer outside.

The boys stood outside of the room.

"I'm sorry that this happened." Seth broke the silence.

"It's fine."

"I didn't want this to happen."

Baumer turned to him. "What were you _planning_ to happen?"

Seth held his arms up in defense. "Nothing bad!" He replied. "I didn't intend for this to happen. I didn't realize that this was hard on her. She even told me that this might happen and…it did. Maybe the training was hard on her but she didn't want to tell me."

"She should have." Baumer said. "But that's the type of person she is."

"I hope she wakes up by tomorrow."

Baumer's head spun towards him so fast that Seth jumped. "What? Are you kidding me? You actually think that she's going to be surfing?"

"What? No!" Seth responded right away. "There is that festival she wanted to go to that is in town and it's only there for a couple of days. Didn't you know that?"

"Yes, I did know that because I arranged for them to stay in town for those couple of days!"

"Okay good, you can take her then."

Baumer looked away.

"Look, I obviously am not going to surf with her tomorrow. She needs to rest and recover." Seth told him.

"What about the competition?"

"I'll find someone else." Seth responded. "Or maybe I won't even compete at all."

"How come?" Baumer wondered.

"My friend is in the hospital because of me and I want to make sure she's alright." Seth replied simply. "I love surfing but I can't be someone who puts surfing over the safety of his friends."

"Thank you."

"And I just want to say sorry in advance."

"For what?"

"Whatever my father does."

The nurse came out of the room. "All good boys. You can come back."

Baumer and Seth nodded.

"Let me know how she is." Seth told him and walked towards the exit of the hospital.

"Will do."


	15. Chapter 15

Baumer had stayed with Nina throughout the night and into the morning. He had fallen asleep in the chair next to her bed and slowly woke up to the sound of the door opening.

Giorgio walked into the room. "Hi Andrew."

"Hi Mr. Botticelli." Baumer greeted.

Giorgio went over to Nina and kissed her forehead. "Nina, spero che ti svegli presto." *****

"I hope so too." Baumer had taken an Italian course and he was better understanding the language.

Giorgio sighed and went to sit down next to Baumer. "Thank you Andrew for calling me last night and telling me what happened."

"It's really no problem." Baumer told him. "You're her father and should know if anything like this happens."

"Yeah, you're right." Giorgio admitted. "But thank you anyway."

"You don't have to thank me for that, sir." Baumer told him.

"I feel like I do because I haven't even been to the hotel when we arrived a couple of weeks ago." Giorgio explained. "I promised Nina I'd be at the hotel more often than last summer and James mentions meetings he has to go to where I have to tag along because now I'm the co-owner." He sighed. "For this weekend, it just so happened that James went on his family trip and I had to go to the meeting alone. James deserves to spend time with his family and unfortunately Nina got hurt while I was away."

"You did travel with her to Italy when she finished her semester." Baumer reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. It's just…I don't want to have the same situation like last summer."

"I understand."

"I mean, I'll be staying here for a couple of days to make sure everything is okay with her." Giorgio told him. "James is coming back later from his family trip in time for that competition." He informed.

Baumer nodded.

The door suddenly opened and the nurse came walking in. "Hi there." She greeted Baumer and turned to Giorgio. "Hi sir, you must be her father."

"I am."

"Nina is doing okay. We're surprised she didn't wake up yet." The nurse told them.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Baumer questioned.

"I spoke with the other nurses and we don't know. We will give her more time." The nurse told them. "I'm going to ask you to leave so I can do some tests on her to see how she is doing."

They both nodded and left the room.

What they didn't notice was Nina slowly coming back into consciousness.

They waited outside until the nurse was finished.

"I hope she is okay."

"She will be. I'm staying with her all day until she wakes up."

The nurse began to insert a needle to do some testing.

Because Nina had slowly woken, the pain shot through her. Her body jerked forward, allowing her to sit up and let out a scream.

The nurse was startled and jumped out of the bed. She's never seen this before.

Nina's hand went over to her other arm and she clutched it. She couldn't help the tears from falling. "Out…" She managed to say.

"Take it out?" The nurse asked her. When Nina nodded, the nurse quickly took the needle out.

When the pain in her arm was gone, Nina fell back onto the bed. Her back was propped up with the pillows. She looked up at the ceiling, in a daze.

Baumer and Giorgio ran into the room. "Nina?! Are you okay?"

The nurse left them alone and said she was going to come back later.

Nina turned her head towards the door and smiled. Her face was red from crying before from the pain and her eyes were getting teary. Her body was in pain as well with the hard training.

Giorgio immediately ran by her side. He kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, daddy." Nina responded. "My head hurts a little bit and my body too but I think I'll be okay." She said softly.

"Grazie a Dio." ** Giorgio kissed her forehead. "I'm going to stay with you until you feel better."

"Okay."

Baumer smiled in relief, knowing she was okay. Now should he go and see her? She needed her father right now.

Nina turned to Baumer and smiled.

Baumer couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He went over to her and kissed her. "I'm so happy you're awake."

Nina smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

It always gave him butterflies in his stomach when she told him she loved him. "I love you too."

Baumer pulled away after a little while.

"That surfing competition is coming up-"

"Don't you dare mention surfing right now." Giorgio spat.

"No, I mean. It's coming up and shouldn't you two be going to watch?" Nina asked.

Giorgio was relieved that she didn't want to go but not that she was pushing them away. "Andrew and I are going to stay with you. We don't care about a stupid competition."

Baumer nodded in agreement.

"But you have to be there! Mr. Evans is going to shut down the hotel because we're not competing and you have to be there to stop him."

"I'll tell James and he can deal with him. My daughter means more to me than that hotel." Giorgio told her, cupping her face.

Nina nodded. He had a reason.

"Your dad is right." Baumer agreed. "Now, how are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess." Nina responded. "I am a little cold, actually."

The nurse walked in as soon as she said that. "Oh, well you did come to the hospital with wet hair and your bikini." She pointed to her purple bikini that was on the table.

"Really?"

"Yeah." The nurse replied. "If you'd like, I can take you where the showers are and you can use them."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Nina smiled. "Sounds great!" She turned to Giorgio. "Daddy, can you get me some new clothes to put under my hospital gown?"

"Sleeveless shirt and shorts." The nurse told Giorgio.

Giorgio nodded.

"Mr. Botticelli, I'll tag along." Baumer told him. Then he turned to Nina. "You must be hungry."

Nina nodded. "I am."

"I'll grab a Caesar salad from the DR. It's your favourite right?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright." Baumer kissed her. "See you in a bit."

Giorgio kissed her forehead and they left to go to the hotel.

xxx

After Nina had taken a 10 minute shower, she came back to her room. It pained her to have to do this and go against her father's and Baumer's word but she knew deep in her heart that it was what she should do. She changed into her purple bikini that she was in before she came to the hospital and grabbed the hospital phone. She dialed a number and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Reef, I need your help."

 **A.N: Hey everyone! The story is coming along quite well. I'm trying to update as fast as I can. Hope everyone is enjoying the story and see you soon!**

 _ **S.G. Tsukasa**_

 ***Nina, I hope you wake up soon.**

 ****Thank god**.


	16. Chapter 16

"Nina? What's up?" Reef was outside getting ready for the competition. He was competing with his girlfriend Finn.

"I need you to come pick me up."

"At the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"…Why?" Reef asked, skeptical. He was not certain that he should do this.

"I will explain in the car."

"What car?"

" _My_ car! Just hurry! Ten minutes already went by and it takes 20 minutes to go to the hospital and back to the hotel." Nina was getting stressed. What if they came back? She couldn't let them see her before her plan.

"Are you sure?" Reef asked her. "I only got my license a few months ago and remember that scratch I did on your car last summer?"

"Yes, I remember. Reef, just please!" She begged.

"Fine. I'll be there soon." Reef hung up the phone.

Xxx

"So tell me this plan."

Reef had picked up Nina in her car and was now halfway to getting back to the hotel. He was driving because Nina felt she shouldn't. She could barely walk, how could she drive? She'd put her life and Reef's in danger. Well, she's risking a worse injury when going to surf in her condition.

Nina hugged herself. "I'm going to compete in this competition. I can't lose this hotel. It means so much to me." She told him, getting teary eyed. "And the staff." She added, wiping those tears that escaped.

Reef smiled, keeping his eyes on the road. "This is a big step for you. I mean, to surf in your condition? You have to be really careful."

"I will." Nina frowned. "I know daddy and Andrew will be upset…furious even but, I feel that in my heart, I have to do this and I am prepared to accept the consequences."

"And I will get an ass kicking."

"No you won't! I will take all the blame for this." Nina assured him. "I called you, you did what I asked."

Reef nodded. "Exactly that."

Nina stayed silent for the rest of the car ride.

Xxx

When getting to the hotel, Giorgio and Baumer stood in the lobby.

"Okay, I'll be in the DR getting her food and you get the clothes." Baumer told Giorgio. "When you get the clothes, meet me back here. The food preparation shouldn't take long because I called the chef while we were in the car."

"Right." Giorgio nodded. "Now, what clothes do I have to get?"

"You forgot already?"

"Yes." He replied sheepishly.

Baumer sighed. "A sleeveless shirt and shorts."

"A shirt with no sleeves?" Giorgio clarified.

"Yes."

"Alright." Giorgio sprinted to the elevator.

Baumer went over to the DR.

Xxx

Reef helped Nina get to the beach. They had to get there through the lobby and was almost seen by Baumer. Thankfully, Baumer's back was turned so he couldn't see them.

When they got to the beach, Reef scanned the area for Seth. Nina was his partner and they should talk before the competition. When Reef saw Seth talking to his father, he helped Nina over to them. "Seth, Mr. Evans…" He acknowledged.

Seth gaped with he saw Nina. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"To compete!" Nina replied.

"Please excuse me." Reef handed Nina over to Seth and went to find Finn.

"You had to ask Reef to get you and you can barely stand! How are you planning to compete?" Seth was furious. What was she doing here? She should be at the hospital resting. And where was Mr. Botticelli and Andrew?

"All you're doing is lifting me up anyways, right?" Nina reminded him. "We don't have to do any of those other things."

"Nina, this is ridiculous. You should be in the hospital." Mr. Evans told her. "How are you planning to recover?"

"Mr. Evans…" Nina turned to him. "I can't leave now. This hotel means so much to me." She told him. "It's where I'm able to do the thing I love the most; it's where I met Andrew and I've been so happy with him; this hotel is the reason that daddy is able to spend more time with me; it's where I met all these amazing staff, they've been wonderful friends and this is where I met Seth, who's been an amazing friend and I can't let him down." She looked down. "If you shut down this hotel, I don't know what I'll do." She said softly.

"Seth and Nina! Please come to the ocean, it is your turn to surf." The announcer called.

"Oh that's us!" Nina got all excited.

Seth snorted and picked her up bridal style and went over to the ocean.

Mr. Evans considered her words and really believed that it came from her heart. He was starting to consider that shutting down this hotel isn't a good idea.

Xxx

"Seth and Nina?" Johnny wondered. When he saw Nina going towards the ocean with Seth, he sprinted to the lobby. He ran to the front desk and dialed Baumer's number.

"Hello?" Baumer answered.

When Johnny heard Baumer's voice from the DR, he hung up and sprinted towards the DR. "ANDREW!"

"Yeah?"

"Nina is on the beach! She's going to the ocean with Seth to compete!" Johnny was catching his breath.

" _What?_ " Baumer couldn't believe it. "She's supposed to be at the hospital! How did she even get here?!" This couldn't be true! Why would she do something like this?! "No…no, I don't believe you Johnny." He held his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, but this is just ridiculous."

" _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"_

"Was that Mr. Botticelli?"

Giorgio exited the elevator and stomped over to the boys. "NINA IS OUTSIDE ON THE BEACH COMPETING WITH SETH." He bellowed.

"I told you."

"I'm sorry Johnny, I take that back."

"How did you see her?" Johnny asked Mr. Botticelli.

"Through the window."

Giorgio was still furious but he spoke in a softer voice. "Let's go."

They made their way to the beach.

Xxx

Giorgio, Baumer and Johnny got to the beach and saw Nina and Seth in the ocean. He was lifting her in the air and then put her down. Then he prepared for another lift.

"How did she get here anyways?" Baumer wondered.

"Reef." Mr. Evans replied.

Baumer's head snapped towards Reef and stomped over to him.

Reef had never been so scared of someone in his entire life. The look in Baumer's eyes were filled with hatred. "Sir, look…" He started with a whimper.

Baumer grabbed his shoulders. "What in the fuck were you thinking?! _Why_ did you bring her here?!"

"She asked me to!"

Baumer seethed.

"She called me and sounded so upset! I didn't want to go and get her because obviously she should be resting in the hospital." Reef explained. "But when she started crying because how much the hotel meant to her, I couldn't say no."

Giorgio turned over to Mr. Evans. "Robert, this has gone too far." He spoke in a low voice.

Mr. Evans didn't respond. Who was he to take this hotel away from this girl who loved it so much? Even his son loved it. He knew what happened in his past but he wasn't going to scare his son into stop doing what he loves. He turned to Giorgio. "Listen, Giorgio…" He was interrupted by screams. They were coming from the guests. He turned to the ocean.

Seth and Nina had fallen off their boards.

" _NINA!"_

" _SETH!"_

Baumer let out a scream. Again. Again he watched his girlfriend fall off her surfboard. And this time she was injured. How was she going to swim to shore with Seth?

Nina resurfaced and was coughing a lot.

Baumer sighed of relief. "Are you okay!?"

"I'm okay!" Nina replied, thrashing in the water.

"We're going to have Ripper come get you and Seth!" Johnny called out.

"Seth is underwater! Seaweed is wrapped around his foot and he just went unconscious!" Nina started coughing. "I'm going to save him!" She held her breath and went underwater.

"NINA!"

Mr. Evans took his suit jacket off and his shoes and socks. Then he sprinted over to the ocean and dived in.

"Oh yeah…I forgot he swam." Giorgio recalled.

Nina tried pulling apart the seaweed but it was too thick. She wasn't going to give up though! She tried pulling it harder but it still wouldn't budge. Damnit! She knew she was running out of breath. She had to try harder! Seth had got her unstuck from the seaweed first and now, she was going to do the same. She tried again but it was no use. It was hurting her to pull the seaweed. She let go and floated backwards. She saw a figure swimming towards her but couldn't make out who it was because she blacked out.


	17. Chapter 17

Seth woke up a few hours later at the hospital. He looked around the room, unaware of where he was. It didn't help that his vision was blurry. He waited until it cleared up to figure out that he was in the hospital. His room was pretty big for only having him inside. He didn't think twice of it. His father probably requested a big room for him and maybe because he would have a lot of visitors. He looked around the room, nobody was there. Not his father, not Lo or Andrew. He did notice another bed. Was it empty? He turned his head a little more.

Nina.

Of course! Nina had fallen off the board also! He noticed that her eyes were closed and her chest was moving at a slow pace.

He heard the door open and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Lo and his dad staring at him.

They immediately went to hug him. Lo was on his right and Mr. Evans was on his left.

"I'm so relieved you're okay, son." Mr. Evans told him.

"Me too!" Lo agreed. "We were running late and when Mr. Evans called us and told us what happened, I got so worried! Then we rushed to the hospital." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm happy you're okay. And Nina too. Well, I'll tell her when she wakes up and she hasn't yet so…" She trailed off.

"I'm sure she'll wake up soon." Seth assured her.

"What happened when you were underwater?" Mr. Evans told him. "How did you get your foot caught in seaweed?"

"After we fell underwater, the surfboard hit us, causing us to sink deeper into the ocean. Before we knew it, seaweed wrapped around our ankles. In the condition she was in, Nina was panicking and wasn't able to move and unwrap the seaweed off her ankle." Seth explained. "So I unwrapped it for her. It did take a lot of time and it was stuck on good. I was struggling to get it off of her. When it was off, I signaled for her to resurface to catch her breath. I watched her swim and then I had run out of breath. Next thing I know, I'm at the hospital next to Nina and glad to be okay." He smiled a bit to them.

"Oh Seth…" Lo hugged him again.

"You did a lot for that girl, Seth." Mr. Evans pointed out.

"Yeah, she needed the help, I mean…I trained with her a lot, which made her body sore and I felt like it was right to help her. She had trouble swimming to the surface."

"Poor thing…" Lo frowned.

"And back down."

"What?"

"She had swam back down to save you. I didn't see it but I'm sure she had trouble to do so if she had trouble before." Mr. Evans told him.

"It must have been hard for her to save me and bring me back to the shore then…"

"Nina didn't. I did."

Seth turned to his dad. "You did?"

"I thought you didn't swim after what happened to you." Lo wondered.

"Are you referring to the accident that my dad had been through?" Seth asked.

"Yeah."

"How do you know?"

"Daddy told me."

"Oh…wait, why did he tell you and not me?" Seth wondered.

Mr. Evans sighed. He was going to have to tell Seth the details of what happened sooner or later and this was a good time. "Because _I_ wanted to tell you myself." He responded. "I was surfing a long time ago with my friends and I had fallen off my board." He took a deep breath. It was hard for him to remember this so he decided to wrap this up. "It was traumatic for me so ever since then, I'm been afraid to surf with the fear of falling into the water."

"Oh, I thought you had an accident…like something happened to you physically."

"No."

"I didn't think it was psychological." Seth looked down at his hands. "What made you swim into the water?"

"To save you and Nina of course." Mr. Evans replied instantly. "I felt this adrenaline. Was I going to let my fear take control? No. I was going to save my son and his friend. And that rush helped me conquer my fear."

"That's great to hear, Mr. Evans." Lo smiled.

"Thank you, Lauren." Mr. Evans took a deep breath. "Seth, let me ask you something…" He turned to Nina. "Do you love that girl?"

Seth hesitated to answer. Not because he was unsure but because he was baffled that his father would ask something like this.

Lo caught his hesitation and had a feeling that he still did.

"No." Seth answered. "I used to before but not anymore. She's so happy with Andrew so I don't want to come between them."

Lo was relieved at his answer.

Mr. Evans nodded. "I understand."

"Besides, I like Lo now and I hope to spend more time with her in the future." Seth confessed.

Lo smiled. She was really happy that he felt that way.

"Wow, I didn't know you felt that way." Mr. Evans nodded.

"I do, honestly." Seth smiled happily over at Lo.

"Well, Seth, I'm happy that Lauren makes you happy." Mr. Evans stood from his chair. "I'm afraid we have to go, Seth. Visiting hours are over for today."

Lo kissed Seth on the cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"First thing tomorrow." Mr. Evans agreed, then turned to Lo. "Lauren, I'll drive you back to the hotel."

"Okay." Lo went over to the door. "Bye, Seth!"

"Bye, Seth. Call me if there is anything." Mr. Evans told him.

"I will!" Seth assured with a smile. "Bye, dad! Bye, Lo!"

As Seth watched Lo and his dad leave the room, he let out a sigh. He hoped he wasn't going to stay in here too long. He wanted to get back to the hotel and surf.

"Are they gone?"

That voice made him jump. Who in the hell was that? He turned over and saw Nina's eyes open, staring at him. Oh right, the only person in the room with him.

"You're awake! This is great news! I'll let Giorgio and Andrew know right away!" Seth smiled and reached for his phone. "Oh, I'll have to let everyone else know too!"

"No!" She pleaded.

"Why?" His arm retreated back beside him. Didn't she want to see them? Where were they anyways? He thought they'd be sitting by her bed.

"Because…I don't think I can face them right now…after what I did." Nina replied, in a soft voice.

"Nina…"

"They told me not to go surf and I went behind their backs. They were only telling me to do what was best for me and I didn't listen…" Tears formed in her eyes. "I feel really bad for what I did for the sake of the hotel but I'm starting to regret it. I didn't know that I would feel this guilty…" Her voice started to crack. "They're not even _here_ …"

"I'm sure they'll forgive you, Nina. They both love you." Seth assured her. "They might be angry, but they'll be happy you're okay." He told her. "How long were you awake anyways?" He wondered.

"Since Lo and Mr. Evans walked in."

"And you didn't bother to show them that you were awake?" Seth asked her, raising a brow.

"No." Nina answered. "Because if they knew, they'd tell Andrew and daddy and I-"

"Yeah yeah, I know." Seth interrupted with a growl. She had already explained it before, why did she feel the need to say it again?

Nina let out a sigh. She needed time to think about this. She couldn't deal with talking to Andrew or her dad right now. However, it would be great if she could talk to them and make all this regret she has been feeling go away. And it was making her feel sick.

Seth noticed she was pale. "You're pale." He told her. "Do you want me to get the nurse for you?" He asked her. When she didn't respond, he took this as a sign and assumed it would be good to get the nurse. He got out of bed and went to find her.

A couple of moments passed before someone came to the door.

"I've been waiting all this time for him to leave the room."

Nina snapped out of her daze, recognizing the voice. "A-Andrew?" She locked eyes with her boyfriend. He was standing at the door, looking at her with a pained expression. When she saw his expression, she had to look away. She couldn't see that expression knowing she caused it.

Andrew closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked down at his hands.

He was being silent and that was scaring Nina. Her attention was on him and didn't even know that Seth was out of the room. "A-Andr-"

Andrew took a deep breath before letting it all out. "What were you thinking?" He asked her, looking at her straight in the eye. "We had asked you to stay in bed and rest because you needed it. Instead, you went to surf. Why didn't you just listen to us?! You risked your safety by doing that!" He snapped. "Why would you do something like that!?"

"B-Because…"

"I honestly don't even want to hear it." Andrew told her in a low voice, looking away. "Your father was furious when he saw you on the beach with Seth going to participate and _then_ when we saw you fall into the water, we panicked. You had fallen into the water again, and with your condition, we were scared for you, scared you wouldn't be able to swim back to us. Thankfully, Mr. Evans brought you and Seth back to shore. The ambulance came right away and we were so worried for you, we wanted you to wake up right away." He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I-I'm sorry I made you feel that way." Nina told him, frowning. "I didn't want to do this to you or daddy but to save the hotel, I was going to do anything I could, and if that meant surfing with Seth, then I would do it."

"You'd risk your own _safety_ to save this hotel?" Baumer hissed.

"Well ya, it means a lot to me." She admitted. Even though Baumer looked far from happy, she couldn't help but smile. "It's where we met." She had a lot of happy memories with him and they all happened at that hotel.

Baumer's face softened. She was right, it's where they met. He didn't know it meant that much to her. He didn't know _he_ meant that much to her. "When had you made the decision to do this?" He wondered. "Go compete in the competition." He clarified.

"When I was in the hospital before." Nina answered. "Asking you and daddy to leave the hospital was one way of allowing me to sneak out. I knew from the start what I was going to do." She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Andrew. I had so many memories at that hotel and I didn't want to see it get taken away."

Baumer stayed silent. So she knew from the start that she was going to go compete. Had he been so concerning about her wellbeing that she couldn't talk to him about this? Was he not open for her to talk about this with him? She must have had to keep that all in. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry, Nina." He whispered.

"You don't have to be sorry!" Nina reassured him. When she saw that he was crying, she pulled her hand away from him and wrapped her arms around him. It had caused her pain to do that sudden movement of leaning forward, but she didn't care. "I'm sorry, Andrew. I love you."

Baumer wrapped his arms around her, crying into her shoulder. "I love you too." He sobbed. "Please don't ever do that again." He begged. He didn't want to see her hurt ever again. It caused him pain to see her in the hospital because of a surfing accident.

"I promise." Nina reassured him. "I won't surf if I'm injured ever again. I won't cause you this pain ever again. I won't make you go through this ever again."

Baumer buried his face into her shoulder. That was so reassuring to him.

Nina could feel him getting calmer in her arms. "Do you want to stay here?"

"Yes." Came his immediate reply. Baumer crawled onto the bed and lay next to Nina. They were facing each other and he was holding her in his arms carefully. "Rest up." He kissed her forehead.

"I will." Nina smiled and closed her eyes.

.

.

.

"NINA!"

Nina opened her eyes. "Daddy?"

"Hey, Nina. Are you still pale?"

Nina struggled to sit up. She came face to face with Giorgio, Seth and the nurse.

Baumer sat up. He wanted Nina to rest but they just stormed in here. They have the right of course but still.

"Nina, are you feeling okay?" The nurse asked her. "Seth told me you were pale and came rushing to find me."

"I'm alright now." Nina responded. She turned to Seth. "Thank you for getting her." She honestly didn't notice him leave the room.

Seth smiled at her. "Anytime." He then went over to his bed and climbed back in.

Mr. Botticelli put his arms around her. "Just like your mother, doing what you believe is right."

Nina put her arms around her father. "I'm sorry, daddy."

"And don't you ever do something like that again."

"I promise I won't." Nina reassured him.

"Good." Mr. Botticelli kissed her forehead, smiling. "Because if you do…" His smile disappeared. "…there will be dire consequences." He told her in a serious tone.

Nina blinked and nodded.

"She better not." The nurse chimed in.

"I promise I won't."

"Good." The nurse smiled at her. "Now, it is late and Nina and Seth should rest. Technically, you're both not supposed to be here but because you're her father and boyfriend, I let it slide."

"Oh um, can they both stay?" Nina asked. "Andrew was staying but can daddy stay too?"

"Sure. I don't mind." The nurse accepted her request. She made her way towards the door. "I'll be around, don't hesitate to call me if there is anything."

"We'll keep that in mind!"

The nurse left the room and Nina laid back down on the bed. She yawned and got comfortable.

Andrew also laid back down and held her in his arms.

Mr. Botticelli went to sleep on the couch. He got comfortable and fell asleep before wishing everyone a good night.

 **A.N: Hey everyone!**

 **It's been a while that I updated and I have been having a bit of writers block. I don't even know how and when I'm going to end the story. I have to think about it, I mean, it might even be the next chapter for all I know. XD**

 **Anyways, I hope you're enjoying the story so far and I will be updating soon!**

 _ **Tsukasa**_


	18. Chapter 18

It took a week for Nina to be allowed to leave the hospital. Her body wasn't sore anymore and it didn't hurt her to do daily things. The nurse told her that she should take it easy and not go surfing because it can cause strain on her body and it could come back. Nina agreed with her and was not going to surf for however long it took for her to fully recover. Baumer took the week off and had stayed with Nina while Johnny covered for him.

Everyone was excited to see Nina and welcomed her return.

"Nina! You're back!" Reef put his arms around her and twirled her around.

" _Reef_!" Baumer hissed. What was he _doing?_

Nina laughed. "Nice to see you too, Reef." She smiled after he stopped twirling her and put her down.

"Did you hear? Jared Hough is coming to surfer's paradise _today_ to find a surfer to be in his movie!" Reef told her, grinning. "He's holding auditions in a few hours."

" _Really?!_ " Nina's eyes lit up. A movie? That would be amazing!

"Yeah! You're thinking of auditioning?" Reef asked.

"No." Came a fast reply.

Baumer sighed of relief.

"What? Why?" Reef asked.

"I made a promise that I wouldn't surf until I fully recovered." Nina took Baumer's hand in hers, still looking at Reef. "And if that takes a month, then so be it."

"I understand." Reef nodded. "Well I have to get back to work so…"

"You _ditched_ work?" Baumer asked through gritted teeth.

Reef's eyes widened after seeing Baumer's expression. He immediately ran to the beach.

Baumer sighed then looked over at Nina, smiling.

"I'll keep my promise."

Baumer kissed her. "I know you will."

Xxx

While Baumer worked, Nina relaxed on the beach. She locked away her surfboard in the surf hut and wasn't going to use it until she recovered. She wasn't going to go against her father's or Baumer's word and she was going to take it easy. She wore a purple bikini and had snatched a perfect spot under a big beach parasol. Being under the shade allowed her to have a better view of the water and she watched the surfers practising for when that director came.

"Hey there beautiful."

Nina's attention drifted over to the guy that started talking to her.

"I haven't seen you at surfer's paradise. If I have, I wouldn't have forgotten your pretty face." The guy grinned. His tousled shoulder length black hair was pulled back by his sunglasses resting on his head. His brown eyes stared into hers.

 _Is this guy flirting with me?_ Nina wondered. Probably. She wasn't going to lead him on because she had Andrew but as she scanned his features, she realized he looked familiar. " _Simon?_ " She wondered in disbelief.

When Simon realized who she was, he almost fell backwards. " _YOU."_ He spat.

"Well hello to you too."

"Don't play nice with me!" Simon growled. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you, god damnit."

"All I did was cut my hair."

"And I was supposed to care enough to try and remember?"

Nina sighed. "Why are you here?" She just wanted to relax. Why was he here bothering her?

"To compete for the role in the surfing movie, duh." Simon responded, rolling his eyes. "I trained all week after I heard he was coming. The news traveled fast and I'm looking forward to beating you." He told her. "What happened last year was total bullshit and this competition will prove that I am a better surfer than you." He smirked.

"Oh…well, lucky for you, I'm not competing for that role." Nina informed him. She expected to see him happy after hearing this but his smirk turned into a frown.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Simon held his hands up. "No. No, no, no. You _are_ competing. How am I supposed to beat you _if you're not competing_?"

"I'm not competing." She repeated. "Talk all you want but I'm not moving from this spot."

"Well then." Simon lifted her up and threw her over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" Nina started smacking his back and kicking her legs. But that wasn't bothering him.

"Stop moving! I might drop you." He barked, annoyed.

"That's the point!" She retorted.

Simon scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Put me down!"

"I believe she asked you to put her down."

Simon looked over at the person who spoke.

"Daddy!" Nina sighed of relief.

"Who are you?" Seth studied Giorgio.

"I'm her father and if she told you to put her down, _you will do so._ "

"I know you're her father, she _called you daddy."_

"I'm the co-owner of this hotel." Giorgio told him. "Now put her down." He demanded.

Simon took a deep breath and dropped Nina.

Nina landed on her feet and went over to her father.

Suddenly, the beach went quiet and Nina noticed that everyone on the beach was staring at a man in a suit. He was bald and had a goatee.

"It's Jared Hough!" Simon explained.

 _This man was the director?_ Nina wondered. _But why does he look so familiar?_

Jared looked over in the direction where his name was called. He saw Giorgio Botticelli and his daughter Nina.

Oh.

He knew exactly who he wanted for his surfing movie.

Jared walked over to Nina and smiled at her.

Then Jared spoke the very words to Nina that Simon hadn't wanted him to tell her.

"I want you to be in the lead in my surfing movie."

 **A.N: And that's it! Thank you so much for reading the story, reviewing, etc. I'm going to end it here and will be writing the continuation to this story! I do want to work on the bleach one as well.**

 **I'm looking forward to updating and I will see you soon!**

 **Tsukasa**


End file.
